Cryogenic refrigeration finds applicability in many fields, including liquefaction of certain gases, space travel, and fuel storage, for example. Systems that aid in cryogenic refrigeration operate at cryogenic temperatures, which can be at or below −150° C. To reach such temperatures, heat must be removed from the system in question. Typical refrigeration systems utilize circulating refrigerants and heat pumps to extract or dissipate heat from the system. These techniques require a number of moving parts and are often heavy. Moving parts are more prone to breakage at cryogenic temperatures due to the increased brittleness at such low temperatures. Additionally, heavy refrigeration systems have disadvantages in certain applications, such as space travel, where weight can negatively impact fuel requirements and limit travel distance and time.